The Fast Food Princess
by Aikido Kiryuu
Summary: Kaiyo's family achieved fortune nearly overnight, in a way no one else at the elite Ouran Academy has- through a fast food chain. Kaiyo, thrust into this new world of the rich, has no manners, and no friends. What happens when she meets a certain club?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Kaiyo. I'm the daughter of a world-renowned tycoon who owns a chain of fast food restaurants that are popping up like weeds on every other street corner. It isn't the most respectable way of attaining fortune, but for my family, its been a huge help. Just a few years ago, we were struggling to make ends meet. And now, here I was, standing in front of the prestigious Ouran Academy. I had never dreamed that I would be coming to this school. I flattened out my ugly yellow dress, and stared. How had I wound up here? It was all thanks to a man who walked into the restaurant that my father used to work at. He said that he would bet money that people across the country would love his cooking, which was fast and simple and tasty. My father kindly told the man that it had once been his dream to own his own restaurant, but money problems had blocked his way. Then the man had done something no one was expecting. He offered to buy the man his restaurant, if he got 20% of the income. My father had tried to decline...but, well I'm sure you can guess the rest on your own. Because of that one restaurant, we'd generated enough income to eventually buy another, and then another and another and another, and then a few others around the world.

It was odd to think that in Japan, someone was able to make a fortune off of french fries and hamburgers. Though, my father had studied at an American culinary college. So, in the end fried foods had bought me my way into an elite school. There was some humor in that, I thought. But I guess how you attain wealth isn't really what matters.

When I first entered the school, I was amazed by every single detail. The world of the rich never ceased to amaze me, even though I'd been in it for a few years now. As I found my way to my first class, I studied everything like a small child.

"You look like you've never seen a school before," someone said from behind me. I turned around, embarrassed that someone had actually noticed. I ran my hand along the wall, and studied even the person that had talked to me. He was tall, and had shiny blonde hair and the prettiest pair of blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Of course I've seen a school before," I said, rolling my eyes. I'd never been one for perfect manners. "Just...never one...quite so...fancy."

"You're new here, aren't you?" He asked.

"No, really?" I pretended to be shocked.

"I'm Tamaki, by the way, and I'm president of the famous Ouran High School Host Club," he said with a little bow, "Feel free to stop by later today. Music room number three."

"No thanks," I said, declining his offer. I wasn't really into the whole social scene.

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

He looked disappointed, as though I was the first girl to decline his offer. "Oh. Well, then. You have no idea what you're missing out on," he scoffed.

"It doesn't really matter to me anyways," I said, walking away. "If you don't mind, I need to get to class..."

"Do you even know where your classroom is?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could tell. "Or do you need the help of a dazzling guy like myself?"

"Oh brother," I grumbled under my breath. The thing was, that I didn't know where I was going. I didn't have the slightest clue. I showed him a piece of paper that had my first classroom number written on it.

"Well," he broke into a smile, "What a coincidence. I'm going there too."

"Oh. Great," I said sarcastically.

He grabbed me by the arm and tugged me along behind him, feeling the need to point out sights that I didn't really care about all that much. To my disgust, that was how things went for the rest of the day. And if things weren't bad enough, as soon as classes were completed, I was then surrounded by a pair of twins on either side of me, who each picked me up by an arm. Tamaki led the way, and right away I knew that I wasn't going to be going home today until I saw their club which they talked so highly about. "What a pain..." I grumbled to myself, as I was put down in one of the most elegant club rooms that I had ever witnessed. Back at my old school, there had been clubs, but they'd simply been in tiny little unused classrooms, hardly bigger than the size of a utility closet. The walls had been shabby and gray, white, or pale yellow, and the windows had been covered in dust. Usually, the only thing the clubs had had for their use was a chalkboard in need of being washed. Here...everything was grand. Their were small, elegant tables with gorgeous tablecloths of every shade of the rainbow, there were big, open windows that were so clean you might think they weren't even there.

And of course, there were the boys- all handsome and perfect, each in their own, distinguished way. I couldn't help but stare at the lot of them, but then my eyes paused on one short, chocolate-haired one. At first, I thought that I had been seeing things. But as my eyes did a double-take, I knew that that wasn't the case. The brown-haired one was most definitely a girl. There was no other way around it. Her chocolate eyes were big and round and warm, with a pair of perfect eyelashes that worked to ornament her round face. But had I seen this person from afar, it would have definitely looked like a boy. "T-Tamaki...?" I asked, swallowing, "Is there any reason there's a _girl_ in this club?"

From what he'd explained to me earlier, he'd said that the club was for handsome men with too much time on their hands to entertain beautiful girls. He hadn't mentioned that any girl was actually _in_ the club.

Tamaki shot a hand over my mouth and pulled me into my chest. "Heh. Well now, don't we have quite the observing skills? Well...now that you know, I'm afraid that we have to be extra cautious of you now." Suddenly he propelled me away from him, wiping his hand on his shirt. "Did you- did you just lick me?"

"Yeah," I said, narrowing my eyes and straightening out my hideous yellow dress. "I did. Because I have some issues with people touching me."

"Wait a minute...you're the Fast Food princess, aren't you?" He asked, pointing at me.

So, that's what they were calling me these days. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said, shrugging. More girls were beginning to flood into the room now, and I knew this conversation was about to be cut short. "And I'm just going to warn you. I have no manners whatsoever."


	2. Chapter 2

"By any chance...is your name Haruhi?" I asked casually, grabbing her arm as she was walking towards the group of girls. She looked a little surprised, but smiled.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She asked, looking a little bit uncomfortable.

I studied her a little more closely. "Haruhi...Fujioka?" I asked, a smile forming across my face. "We went to that child counseling group together at the library, remember? That's how I recognized you!" I wanted to hug her, but I thought that would be a little bit awkward. We'd only known each other for a single summer, after my mother had died. Except, the two of us had had a tendency to skip the sessions and hide in the bathroom, sharing stories and smiling, instead of learning how to cope with our loss. We'd learned to cope in our own way, with our own medicine. We'd run into one of the stalls and stand on the toilet when people came looking for us, and we'd tried to suppress our giggles. They never caught us, but eventually they did tell our fathers. And...didn't want us to come back again. I'd told my father that I'd rather smile and move on with my life, because that's what my mother would have wanted. He looked at me, with those big, sad eyes that he has, gave a weak smile, and poked me in the forehead. "I have no idea where you got so smart," he said, and we never talked about my mother except to remember the happy things.

Haruhi's eyes widened, in recognition. "Kaiyo," she said, as if she was trying to hold in a giggle, just like she had all of those years ago. "I never expected to see you again."

"Haruhi, please come over here!" Tamaki called, giving me a funny look as he did so. Haruhi nodded and hurried over to him, leaving me standing in the middle of what might as well have been an empty room. It was as if I was repelling everyone away, keeping them at least three feet away from me.

My reputation as the Fast Food Princess apparently filled their heads with images that must suggest that I myself must be working behind a counter, serving greasy food with too many calories, grease in my hair and staining my clothes. It was insulting. I stared at the floor, as if that could help me escape their judgment. Suddenly, I felt a small tugging on my skirt. I looked down to see the child-like member of the club, the one that would have fit in just fine at a day care center.

"Want some cake?" He asked, looking up at me with his big eyes, and handing me a plate with a picture perfect slice of strawberry shortcake on it. I had a weakness for strawberry shortcake, so I took it.

"Thanks..." I said, looking around anxiously. He was the only person who'd bothered coming up to me. I noticed, however, that the large, dark haired member of the club wasn't too far behind him.

I began to eat the cake, and paused when I felt a large number of eyes on me, and noticed that the quiet chatter had grown to harsh whispers. I set my fork down on the side of the plate, and wondered what they were all staring at. I looked down at the short blonde club member. "What are they looking at?" I whispered, giving him a desperate look.

"The way you're eating," he whispered back, frowning at me.

Fine. I walked over to one of the frilly trashcans and scraped the rest of the delicious cake into the trash. I looked at it longingly, but I certainly wasn't going to deal with by being stared at by a bunch of snobby rich kids because I was eating without any manners. Then, trying to hold my head up, I strode towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Before I could even blink, the twins were standing in front of the door.

I groaned. I didn't feel like dealing with this right now. I just wanted to escape from this place. "Yeah," I said, sighing. "Please move."

"Let's make a deal. We play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game first. If you can guess which one of us is Hikaru, then you can leave, and we'll all leave you alone for as long as you want. If you guess wrong, you have to stay, and you have to come back every day for the rest of the year."

"What? No way," I said, crossing my arms. I could hardly see where that was a fair deal. I didn't even know them.

"Then I guess you can't leave," one of them shrugged.

These people were beginning to give me a headache. "Fine," I said slapping my forehead. I did have a fifty-fifty chance after all. Then I pointed to one of them. "That one," I said, tiredly, hoping that I was right.

"Nope!" They both said in unison, before grabbing me by the arms and sitting me down on a couch, each one on either side of me. "Now we need to make sure you actually stay, and don't sneak off."

I was being glared at by a group of girls. I stared at my lap, when suddenly, one of the twins spilled hot coffee on himself. "Ouch!" He cried, and I knew that he was about to make a scene.

"Kaoru!" Who I was assuming was Hikaru cried. Hikaru leaned over me, and looked at his brother, so they were just inches away. "Are you okay?" Hikaru took Kaoru's chin in his hand, and looked into his eyes, and I was forced to lean backwards as far as the couch would allow. Why was I caught in the middle of this? "You didn't burn yourself, did you?" Hikaru asked, voice like one from one of those fluffy romance movies. He picked up the empty coffee cup and began to blot at the growing stain with a napkin.

"I did," Kaoru said, false tears glistening in his eyes.

It was then that I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, disrupting their little act, and stamped my foot. "That's _disgusting_!" I cried, even as other girls were simply swooning over their little yaoi fest. "You guys are related!" I found myself twitching.

"Hey!" One of the girls yelled at me, "You interrupted their brotherly love! How rude!"

"Brotherly love?" I screeched, as the entire room went silent, "That's like...incest!" I argued back, shivering. This was getting too weird for me. On what planet was that attractive?

"Sorry Kaiyo," Kaoru said quietly.

I ran towards the door, embarrassed with myself. However, I wasn't paying attention, and I ran right into one of the tables that held the refreshments, and I fell forwards into the same strawberry shortcake that I had eaten earlier. I stood up straight, trying to process everything in my brain. I knew by now that everyone was looking at me. And I was standing there, dress covered in pink frosting and bits of cake. I felt one salty tear roll down my cheek. At least half of the girls from the school were here. Any chance I'd had at making friends had been blown. Maybe I was so in shock that I wasn't thinking properly. But something caused me to bring a finger to the top of my dress, scoop up some frosting with it, and lick it. I gave the weakest smile I could possibly give, to show that I wasn't defeated, not yet. "Mm. Strawberry," I said, even though anyone could tell that I was crying. I managed to muster up all of the dignity I could before holding my head up high and walking out of the room.


End file.
